Orokul
Orokul was a Fe-Matoran who later became a Toa and the leader of the Toa Aonalgin. History Early Life Similarly to most other Fe-Matoran, Orokul began his life on Spherus Magna. For a number of years, he aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of heavy labor, he was placed on Odina, in the only village of Matoran on the island. He endeavored to carry out his purpose by maintaining his settlement to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Orokul gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although he continued his original task, Orokul was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. However, early on in his life, Orokul and his village, plus an unknown group, were driven off of the island by Ancient and the Shadowed One. Following this, the majority of the Matoran, including Orokul, sought refuge on Vacca Nui. This resulted in Orokul and his companions becoming integrated into the society and lifestyle of Vacca Nui. Orokul settled in Po-Vacca, feeling comfortable in it's harsh landscape and obtained a job as a soldier, eventually becoming a high ranking official. He often oversaw many of the transactions of weapons from Xia, and trained new recruits as well. Sometime after 75,500 years ago, a group of Dark Hunters held Po-Vacca under a three-year military siege. When the Matoran forces took up military action against the aggressors, Orokul led a moderately large body of Matoran to attack and drive off the Dark Hunters. Due to the size of his forces, they were very successful in fending off their opponents, and when the three years of conflict had passed, Orokul was promoted into a higher position, and to an advisor to the Vacca Nui Matoran Military Supreme Command. Around this time, Orokul also met a Matoran named Vahna. She was part of a crew from Xia, delivering weapons, and Orokul was struck by her cheery nature and wittiness. She seemed subconsciously different in attitude from other Matoran, and he made a note of her. Life as a Toa As a Toa, Orokul was known to have collected five Great Kanohi (Including a Suletu, a Hazmat, a Mahiki, an Exina, and an Arthron) and erected his own Toa Suva, earning himself a Golden Kanohi. 20,998 years ago, Orokul, having heard word of a budding Toa team, called the Toa Kotulsis, decided to join primarily because he had nothing better to do. Disappearance Around 2,000 years ago, Orokul mysteriously vanished. Several months later, he reappeared, with a new set of armor and a Kanohi Olmak in place of his Hau. He claimed to have gone on an inter-dimensional voyage, but wouldn't speak a word about what happened to him, leading some to believe he had gone crazy. Eventually, 1,653 years ago, Orokul, grew dissatisfied with the way the team's leader, Karo, was running the team and its affairs. Among his concerns were the fact that the Toa Kotulsis were usually very idle and spur-of-the-moment heroes, without any real goals or affiliation. They only reacted reacted to threats, rather than achieving things or helping Matoran. Orokul wanted to ally themselves with another Toa team he knew was close to them, but Karo refused his proposal, wanting to keep the control of the team he created within the team and not with others. Orokul didn't press the issue, but it did ignite a simmering resentment between him and the Fa-Toa. After several more months, Orokul demanded again that changes be made, appealing for the support of the other members of the team, the majority of whom initially were not with or against any particular side in the argument, being unsure of which way would be better. However, he used some of the members feelings for his cause, including Calorrid's and Zasere's, who sided with him. The other six members of the team were forced to side with Karo. when tensions drew to their climax, Karo and Orokul tried to settle their conflict with a duel. Everyone involved agreed that it ended in a draw, although they knew Orokul had a slight edge over the Karo, Karo included. Karo's pride was hurt, but Orokul, Zasere and Calorrid ended up leaving to eventually create the Toa Aonalgin. Around 1,575 years ago, due to the small size of their new Team, Orokul, Zasere, and Calorrid decided to travel south, on a search for new Toa who would be willing to join their Toa team. They came across a wandering Toa of Sonics named Oto, who initially was hostile towards them, but joined them, as he wanted to find a home and have the support and company a team would offer. Shortly afterwards, in an unknown set of circumstances, they encountered Luoya, who joined them. An unknown time after this, the Toa rescued a large of Matoran that had their village destroyed by a bioquake. They also provided temporary shelters for the Matoran until they rebuilt their village. The member count of the Toa Aonalgin stayed this way for some time, until Orokul contacted a Toa he had met several thousand years prior, when they were both Matoran, on Xia. The Toa's name was Vahna, and quickly accepted the teams offer to join the team, due to the relatively unexciting life she led on her home island. Around 750 years ago, The remaining members of the Toa Aonalgin made a decision to officially move their headquarters into the nearby Toa Fortress, and become members of the Toa force stationed there. However, to their dismay, they found that the members of the Toa Kotulsis had already decided the same thing they had and were already working in the fortress. For some, they didn't mind being back with their old companions, and the Toa new to the Toa Aonalgin made friends with them, but Orokul and Karo avoided the old members of their respective teams at all costs. Due to Orokul's military experience on Vacca Nui, he was given a place as a strategic advisor for the leadership of the Toa Fortress. As such, he became acquainted with several well-known Toa, including a Toa of Plasma named Theac. Orokul became close friends with Theac, partially because of their similar worldviews, and partially because Orokul wanted to associate himself with important authority figures. Tbw Roughly one month ago, Orokul was told by Theac that a new Toa would be arriving at the Fortress, and might be able to take Calorrid's place, who had recently died. Orokul accepted the Toa, who was named Tusval, as a member of the Toa Kotulsis informally. When Tusval arrived, Orokul took little interest in him directly, but observed him closely. When Tusval was discovered to have grown strange claws and accidentally injured his trainer, Mareela, his interest was piqued. Shortly afterwards, Orokul received word that two Toa they had been monitoring were going to meet shortly. Taking the opportunity, Orokul sent out summons for his team. When they had gathered, Orokul opened up a portal to Metru Nui, the location of the meeting, and they all traveled through it. Once they had arrived, they ran to search for the site of the meeting. They found it shortly, and with little hesitation, they burst in to apprehend the Toa. Their opponents however, seemed to have anticipated their attack, and were ready to fight back. Oto, Zasere, and Luoya fought and pursued one of the Toa. After a moderate battle with the second Toa, Orokul, Tusval, and Vahna managed to subdue him. Orokul sent Vahna and Tusval to help the rest of their team, but quickly returned as the other half of the Toa had returned already, reporting that their opponent had fled. Following this, they all began their return to the Toa Fortress. Abilities and Traits Orokul is very quirky, and often does inexplicable things that evidently have meaning to him and him alone. Similarly, he often has knowledge he won't explain how he got. This aspect of his personality was amplified following his inter-dimensional excursion. He is also very ambitious, likely the reason for his status as leader of a Toa team. Additionally, he is very stubborn and contrary, often doing the opposite of what people want him to do. As a Toa of Iron, Orokul has near-perfect control over metal. As such, at a basic level, he could create, control, and absorb iron and other metals. Examples of this included creating metals, controlling the shape and form of metal structures, and even absorbing iron. Equipment and Powers As a Matoran, Orokul had innate Iron powers, which manifested as a natural endurance, higher than most other Matoran. As a Toa, He gained full access to and control over his elemental Iron powers. As a Toa, Orokul originally wore a Kanohi Hau, giving him the power of shielding. Following his return from an inter-dimensional voyage, he wore a Modified Kanohi Olmak, which somehow still functions despite heavy damage. His Kanohi Hau is presumed to be lost permanently. Also prior to his disappearance, Orokul wielded a different weapon, a simple spear that channeled his powers. After returning, he wielded a strange looking sword that shot bolts of dangerous green energy from it along with channeling his Elemental powers. Forms Category:Toa Category:Toa of Iron Category:Iron Category:Fe-Matoran